


Caring

by whovianawholock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to Mycroft to tell him that he's alive and finds his brother very emotional- and somewhat inebriated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

The rain was starting to pour from the sky with increasing velocity and power. Sherlock Holmes held his coat tight around his thin body in an unsuccessful attempt to shield him from the frigid winds. He knocked on the door, hand trembling.

A disheveled and at least slightly drunken Mycroft answered the door. "Sh-Sherlock?"

Sherlock's eyes widened upon seeing his brother's state. The two of them hadn't really been close since childhood, but this worried him. "Mycroft, what..."

Mycroft pulled Sherlock inside. "Get in here and out of the rain." He slurred.

"Mycroft, you're drunk. Has something happened?" Sherlock asked, concerned.

"Of course something's happened, you moron! You died!" Mycroft cried. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Clearly I didn't. But why does that lead you to alcoholism?" The younger brother questioned.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, DAMMIT!" The drunken man shouted.

Sherlock's eyes widened. He hadn't heard anything like that from Mycroft since he was thirteen. "Mycroft, caring isn't an advantage."

Tears were now streaming down Mycroft's cheeks. "But it's not always a choice." He sobbed.


End file.
